


[v-trans] college, coffee & chan

by elleiluna



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan/Lee Know, College AU, Kissing and making out, M/M, animal science major!minho, banginho, bangknow, barista!chan, music major!chan, no explicit, suggestive and implied sexual content
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleiluna/pseuds/elleiluna
Summary: đại học + cà phê dường như là một phương trình khá phổ biến một khi bạn bước chân vào cuộc sống sinh viên. minho có thể chứng minh rằng cậu có thể sống nhờ cà phê và mỳ ăn liền trong khi bị áp lực về chuyên ngành của mình. nhưng khi một người nào đó – chan – thêm vào phương trình, mọi chuyện dường như tốt hơn nhiều; vậy chắc là phương trình của cậu phải là đại học + cà phê + chan mới đúng.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know





	[v-trans] college, coffee & chan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [College, Coffee, & Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499706) by [byeolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino). 



> nếu có thời gian thì mọi người hãy quay về fic gốc và cho tác giả kudos nhé.  
> if you have time, please go back to the original story and give the author kudos, thanks.

**00\. lee minho đây**

khi minho quyết định học chuyên ngành nghiên cứu động vật, cậu biết chắc đó sẽ chẳng phải phải là việc dễ dàng gì. cậu đã nghe kể những câu chuyện từ những cựu sinh viên rằng hầu hết thời gian của họ liên tục bị choáng ngợp bởi việc đọc và nghiên cứu.

cậu cũng chẳng ngại đâu. cậu yêu động vật, vậy nên cậu vẫn theo đổi chuyên ngành đó.

nhưng chuyện đó không có nghĩa là cậu sẽ không ghét cái cách mà cậu luôn thấy mệt mỏi sau giờ học hay cách mà cậu sẽ bất tỉnh nhân sự ngay lập tức một khi bước vào phòng kí túc. hay cách cậu chẳng có nổi chút thời gian nào để tham gia các hoạt động của câu lạc bộ nhảy của trường.

ngày trước, bạn của minho bằng cách nào đó có thể giải tỏa cẳng thẳng khi xông vào phòng kí túc nhau và chơi đùa, nhưng giờ, ngay cả những người bạn đó đang bận bịu với chuyên ngành của chính họ. “giá mà mấy bé mèo của mình ở đây…” minho thường nghĩ như thế nhưng việc đó lại đi ngược lại với quy định của kí túc xá, vậy nên minho không dại gì mà làm trái điều đó.

ít nhất thì felix là bạn cùng phòng của cậu, và họ vẫn có thể chơi với nhau miễn là cả hai đều rảnh.

* * *

**01\. buổi gặp đầu tiên**

lại là một ngày học bình thường như bao ngày khác đối với minho, thức dậy với tiếng chuông đồng hồ réo inh ỏi rồi vớ tạm bộ quần áo nào mà cậu nhìn thấy đầu tiên. cũng chẳng quan trọng. minho mặc gì mà chẳng đẹp. và một phần của một ngày bình thường luôn bao gồm việc đi đến tất cả các lớp học, nghe giảng và viết nhanh những chú ý quan trọng mà cậu sẽ dùng đến trong bài kiểm tra.

giờ học của cậu thường kết thúc vào lúc 5:00 pm và lúc đó, minho sẽ trong tình trạng quá tải, buồn ngủ hoặc cả hai. nhưng vì lí do nào đó, cậu trai lại chưa muốn quay về kí túc xá; có lẽ một chút cà phê sẽ đẩy tinh thần cậu lên vì sau hơn một năm học cái ngành này, minho chỉ sống nhờ cà phê và mỳ ăn liền. không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên cả.

mất ngủ giờ đã là chuyện thường đối với cậu, làm đủ thứ nghiên cứu và cày hết đống sách dày cộp về động vật. cậu còn không có thời gian để có một bữa ăn tử tế, vậy nên… đúng thế, mỳ ăn liền và cà phê là bạn thân của cậu. may mắn thay, cửa hàng tiện lợi gần kí túc xá không bao giờ hết mỳ, và blueprint, quán cà phê ngay đối diện đó luôn mở cửa 24/7 – và đương nhiên là cà phê ở đó ngon khỏi nói.

minho chậm rãi bước vào quán cà phê trong tình trạng buồn ngủ vì mặt trời đang chuẩn bị lặn xuống. đây là lúc các sinh viên vẫn đang học hay nói cách khác là cũng chẳng có nhiều người ở trong quán bây giờ. ngay cả nhân viên của quán cũng không làm việc hết nguyên ca, họ thường giữ sức cho ca sáng hoặc tối muộn khi mà sinh viên lũ lượt kéo đến.

“hyunjin-“ minho gọi tên nhân viên pha chế mà cậu quen từ câu lạc bộ nhảy.

nhưng mà người đang đứng sau quầy không phải là hyunjin, điều khiến minho phải cau mày trong sự bối rối khi nhìn người đứng đối diện mình. người kia dường như không mảy may chuyện cậu gọi tên người khác, mắt anh vẫn trần đầy sự ấm áp khi anh cười mỉm. “oh, hwang hyunjin ấy hả?” anh nhân viên pha chế nói, “phải rồi, cậu ấy đổi ca nên vị trí này thành ra không có ai. hyunjin chuyển sang làm ca sáng rồi.”

minho ậm ừ đáp lại, cố xua đi sự buồn ngủ khỏi tâm trí và mắt của mình, “tôi hiểu rồi, xin lỗi nhé.”

“không sao. thế em muốn uống gì nào?” anh chàng pha chế cười lộ rõ hai lúm đồng tiền trên má.

“như thường ngày thôi.” minho đáp lại sau khi ngáp một cái.

“như thường ngày của em… chính xác là gì nhỉ?” anh chàng kia cười gượng, tay thì xoa gáy. “xin lỗi nhé, anh không chắc là anh biết…”

“không không.” minho cuối cùng cũng thoát khỏi tình trạng lờ đờ, mắt cậu giờ đã mở to được ra, trông chúng tỉnh táo và sáng ra hẳn. “lỗi tôi, hyunjin là người duy nhất biết cái đó. vậy thì, cho tôi một iced americano với một chút syrup đủ ngọt nhé.”

chàng nhân viên pha chế mỉm cười, gật đầu lần nữa. “được rồi…?”

minho đứng ngây ra nhìn chiếc cốc nhựa trên tay anh chàng pha chế kia, bờ mi lại chuẩn bị sụp xuống. anh nhân viên hắng giọng rồi cười nhẹ, “ừm… anh có thể xin tên em không?”

“ôi trời.” minho chớp mắt bừng tỉnh, lẩm bẩm trong lúc dụi mắt, “xin lỗi, tôi là minho.”

“được rồi minho.” anh chàng pha chế vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười ấm áp trước khi nở nụ cười tươi. “quả là một ngày mệt mỏi phải không?”

minho đáp lại nụ cười kia rồi lắc đầu. “đại loại vậy. các tiết học gần đây ngày càng căng thẳng hơn.”

“khắc nghiệt nhỉ.” chàng nhân viên pha chế đã viết xong tên minho lên cốc. “tiết học của anh bắt đầu từ buổi sáng và cũng kết thúc không lâu trước đây.”

“hmm.” minho chỉ ậm ừ đáp lại, đầu cậu nghiêng sang một bên. “nhưng anh cũng phải đến đây làm việc sau giờ học nữa.”

“vẫn tốt hơn là học gục mặt trong lớp.”

“công nhận đó.”

anh nhân viên lại cười, cầm lấy tiền thanh toán của minho trước khi ra hiệu cho cậu đi đến cuối quầy. “làm ơn đợi một vài phút cho đơn hàng của em nhé.” anh ta cúi đầu chào trước khi rời quầy thanh toán để chuẩn bị đồ uống cho cậu.

minho ngắm nhìn anh chàng pha chế bước đi, mắt cậu dán chặt lên bờ vai rộng của anh ta.

 _“minho à, quá muộn cho chuyện này rồi.”_ cậu tự nói với bản thân, lẩm bẩm trong nội tâm một lần nữa.

cậu trai sau đó chọn một bàn gần đó để ngồi, mở điện thoại ra hỏi hyunjin về việc cậu em tự dưng đổi ca. sau khi gửi tin nhắn, minho nhét điện thoại lại vào túi áo, mắt vô thức liếc nhìn anh chàng pha chế có lúm đồng tiền cùng mái tóc nâu đậm được chia tỉ lệ hoàn hảo.

cậu luôn trêu hyunjin rằng thằng bé là crush của tất cả mọi người, nhưng anh chàng này… thực ra cũng khá dễ thương. hai lúm đồng tiền và nụ cười ấm áp ư? _phải rồi, chắc chắn là một anh chàng dễ thương._

minho lại để tâm trí thả trôi đi đâu một lần nữa khiến cậu không nghe ra tên mình khi mà anh nhân viên kia gọi. đến lần gọi thứ tư, minho mới bừng tỉnh, lập tức đứng dậy và chạy ra quầy lấy đồ một cách ngại ngùng. “xin lỗi về chuyện đó… ah, tôi hơi...” minho cố nghĩ ra một lời giải thích phù hợp.

“không sao đâu, minho.” anh chàng pha chế cười. “anh chắc chắn rằng em đang mong chờ để về kí túc xá và đánh một giấc thật say nên anh mong là cốc cà phê này có thể đẩy tinh thần em lên.”

 _“gì chứ, cà phê thì không còn nụ cười của anh thì có đấy.”_ minho nghĩ thầm.

“à, vâng, mong là vậy.” minho cười đáp lại, đầu cậu gật gù. ‘cảm ơn một lần nữa…”

“chan.” anh chàng kia cười tươi, hai lúm đồng tiền lại lộ ra lần nữa. “bang chan.”

“cảm ơn chan.” minho gật đầu với một nụ cười. “gặp anh sau nhé.”

“hẹn gặp lại minho. nghỉ ngơi thật tốt nhé!” chan giữ nguyên nụ cười tươi đó trước khi quay lại quầy thanh toán, tiếp tục công việc khi có khách hàng khác đi vào.

khi minho quay về kí túc xá, cậu cảm giác như mình chẳng cần cà phê nữa.

“bang chan.” cậu lẩm bẩm, không hề nhận ra bản thân đang cười tủm tỉm.

* * *

**02\. chào, lại là em đây**

“mình ở đây là vì cà phê”. minho tự nhủ với chính mình mặc dù sự thật là cậu đã uống cả một lon cà phê sáng nay nhờ lòng tốt của felix.

thế mà giờ cậu đang ở đây, đứng cách vài bước chân trước quán blueprint.

lẽ ra bây giờ cậu đang phải ở trong kí túc xá rồi nhưng vì chân cậu cứ vô thức đi đến chỗ này làm cậu không có lựa chọn nào khác… _chắc là vậy._ mà cậu còn làm gì khác được nhỉ? cậu cũng đâu thể làm trò con bò với lũ bạn vì chúng nó đang bận học. và cậu cũng không hứng thú với việc cắm mặt vào đọc sách trong thư viện suốt hai tiếng đồng hồ cho lắm. cậu có thể đi ngủ hoặc làm bài tập nhưng mà… chuyện đó thì có gì vui chứ?

“mình ở đây _chắc chắn_ là để mua cà phê.” cậu nói to hơn.

sau khi tự thuyết phục bản thân rằng thứ mình cần là cà phê, minho đẩy cửa và bước vào quán. ở đây bây giờ khá đông, mới có gần 6:30 tối. các sinh viên chắc đã học xong, trừ mấy lớp học tối ra. minho liếc nhanh qua chan, người đang pha chế đơn hàng của ai đó trong khi cười vì câu nói đùa của cậu đồng nghiệp bên cạnh.

minho đứng trước quầy gọi đồ, đợi bất kì nhân viên phục vụ nào - _chan chẳng hạn_ – xuất hiện và nhận đơn của cậu. theo đúng ý cậu, anh chàng pha chế với hai lúm đồng tiền đổi chỗ ra quầy gọi đồ, nhìn minho với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên.

“ồ, chào em.” chan tủm tỉm cười. “như thường lệ đúng không?”

minho cũng cười theo rồi gật đầu. “anh biết ý tôi rồi đấy.”

“được rồi.” chan cười, quyết định đùa với cậu trai kia một chút. “đến khi em nhận ra thì anh đã viết số điện thoại mình lên cốc của em rồi.”

“ồ, well, tôi không cản anh đâu. thực ra gần đây hộp thư của tôi như chết lặng ấy”. minho cười theo trong lúc đưa tiền thanh toán.

chan mỉm cười, mắt anh lại tỏa ra sự ấm áp khi anh nhìn minho. “anh thì mất khá lâu đã trả lời tin nhắn.”

minho bật ra một tiếng “pfft” bằng môi mình trước khi cười nửa miệng, “anh chẳng thể tệ bằng bạn tôi, seungmin đâu. nó còn cố tình seen tin nhắn của tôi cơ mà.”

“có lẽ cậu ấy thích trêu chọc em.” chan nhìn cậu đầy hứng thú.

“anh không biết đâu.” minho cười nhẹ, lắc đầu. “hóa ra giờ cậu ta lại hẹn hò với bạn cùng phòng của tôi.”

“làm bóng đèn là tệ nhất, anh biết mà.” chan cười, “em nên kiếm cho mình một cậu người yêu đi.”

minho định trả lời nhưng trước khi cậu có thể hé miệng nói thì một vị khách sau lưng cậu hắng giọng.

“tôi không cố ý chen vào đâu, dù cuộc trò chuyện này khá dễ thương nhưng hai cậu có thể tán tỉnh nhau sau khi tôi gọi đồ uống được không?” cô gái cười mỉm rồi nháy mắt nửa đùa.

minho nhìn cô gái một cách ngạc nhiên trước khi quay ra nhìn chan. anh chàng pha chế cũng làm y như vậy trước khi cả hai nhìn nhau cười gượng gạo. minho cúi đầu chào cố gái kia và cười, “xin lỗi vì chuyện đó nhé.”

cô gái kia dường như cũng chẳng bận tâm lắm và cười đáp lại nên minho cũng tránh đi và bước ra quầy lấy đồ.

một vài phút sau, một nhân viên pha chế khác gọi minho đến lấy đơn hàng của cậu. dù có hơi buồn một chút vì chan không phải người gọi cậu, minho cũng không quá mong đợi nữa. cậu đứng dậy và lấy đồ uống, cảm ơn anh nhân viên tên là younghyun. nhưng chuyện cứ như thể minho đang trong một bộ phim hay cuốn tiểu thuyết vậy, cậu cười một cách thích thú.

_có một dãy số điện thoại được ghi trên cốc của cậu._

minho quay lại nhìn younghyun với ánh nhìn băn khoăn. anh nhân viên kia chỉ cười và nháy mắt, nghiêng đầu về phía chan trước khi anh ta rời đi để làm đơn hàng tiếp theo.

minho nhìn dãy số kia kĩ hơn. bên cạnh nó là nét vẽ một con sâu nhỏ cùng một ngôi sao, bên dưới là dòng chữ:

_hộp thư của anh cũng khá yên ắng :]_

_-c_

với một nụ cười tươi, minho quay đầu lại nhìn chan. chàng nhân viên pha chế vừa mới làm xong đơn của khách và đổi chỗ với younghyun. ông anh kia thì nhận đơn trong khi chan bắt đầu pha chế, nhưng khi chan lấy cốc và đổ đầy đá vào thì mắt anh lại gặp ánh nhìn của minho.

“anh đúng là đồ sáo rỗng.” minho cười nhếch mép, “thật là sến súa nhưng… tôi thích đấy.”

chan cười, hai lúm đồng tiền của anh lại hiện rõ. “sao cũng được minho. còn hơn là anh phải đi hỏi hyunjin số của em.”

“làm ơn đừng lôi thằng bé vào.” minho đùa làm chan còn cười nhiều hơn.

sau khi nói tạm biệt, minho vẫy tay chào một lần nữa trước khi rời quán cà phê. chẳng mất nhiều thời gian để cậu đi về kí túc xá và thấy felix đang nằm bẹp trên giường. cậu bé với những đốm tàn nhang xinh xinh chào cậu với một nụ cười rồi tiếp tục video call với yang jeongin.

minho cũng nhảy lên giường nằm, lấy điện thoại ra để xem cậu nên làm bài tập nào trước. cậu lại nhìn cốc cà phê đang đặt trên cái bàn cạnh giường và nhớ ra rằng chan đã viết số điện thoại của anh lên đó.

well, cũng đâu có nghĩa là anh thích cậu hay gì đâu nên minho quyết định thử nhắn tin. có lẽ thêm một người bạn mới cũng chẳng sao.

minho: anh pha cà phê ngon lắm đấy anh biết không? quả là đối thủ nặng kí với hyunjin. nhân tiện đây là minho nhé :3

chan: cảm ơn em, anh đã cố rất nhiều hahaha. đây là chuyên ngành thứ hai của anh đó~

minho: tôi tưởng anh mất khá lâu để rep tin nhắn chứ? hahaha

chan: đôi khi thôi. cũng tùy lúc=))

minho: thật sao? heh, well không phải giờ anh đang bận làm à?

chan: đang nghỉ 10 phút mà:)

minho: hay đó. tôi nên học đây lol chúc may mắn trong công việc nhé

chan: okay, chúc em cũng may mắn. mong là cốc cà phê sẽ giúp! <3

minho nhìn điện thoại với một cái nhướn mày, gần như là biểu cảm không thể tin được. biểu tượng trái tim ư? hoặc là chan đang tỏ ra rất thân thiện hoặc là anh đang tán tỉnh cậu. _tán tỉnh_ hả? quả là một từ mạnh. _chắc không phải đâu._

dù là gì thì minho vẫn cười đến mức không nhận ra là tim cậu đang đập nhanh một cách hạnh phúc.

minho: chắc chắn rồi~

và trong cả buối tối, minho lăn lộn với đống bài tập của mình.

* * *

**03\. bắt đầu cuộc hành trình của chúng ta… hay chuyến đi dạo**

*cuộc hành trình đến với tình yêu ấy mọi người:>

đổi xưng hô vì minho thân hơn với chan rồi nhé.

\---

minho thấy cực kì buồn ngủ hôm nay và vì tiết học đầu tiên của cậu sáng nay sẽ rất thiếu muối nên cậu quyết định uống một cốc cà phê trước đã.

cậu đến quán blueprint và bắt gặp khuôn mặt tươi cười quen thuộc. “chào anh minho!” hyunjin vẫy tay chào.

“nghe nói mày chuyển sang ca sáng rồi.” minho cười.

“yeah, việc vật lộn với mấy lớp học sẽ dễ hơn cho em.” hyunjin giải thích. “sao anh biết?”

“không như mày, người không kể cho anh cái gì cả.” minho đùa, “chan bảo anh khi anh đi tìm mày mấy hôm trước.”

“à vâng, em xin lỗi. em quên béng luôn.” cậu em cười ngây ngô, “và anh cũng biết cả anh chan luôn?”

“vừa mới gặp anh ấy hôm trước thôi nhưng mà bọn anh cũng… gần như là bạn bè rồi, anh đoán thế.” minho nhún vai.

“ồoo”. hyunjin cười trước khi nó đánh mắt ra phía trước. “vừa nhắc đến xong…”

“chào hyunjin.” giọng nói ấm ấp vang lên một cách vui vẻ.

nếu minho không cẩn thận, hyunjin đã dễ dàng nhận ra vẻ mặt của cậu khi mà mắt cậu mở to ra vì ngạc nhiên, đôi má thì phớt hồng. và khi minho cảm nhận được bàn tay đang chạm lên vai cậu, tim cậu giật bắn lên và như thể nhảy lên tận cổ họng.

“chào anh chan.” hyunjin cười, “cà phê cho bữa sáng hả anh?”

“chuẩn luôn.” chan cười đáp lại rồi quay sang minho. “em cũng thế à?”

minho có thể thấy hyunjin kêu “hmm” trong khi cười nửa miệng nhưng cậu quyết định lờ nó đi. minho ngay lập tức nở nụ cười bình tĩnh nhất có thể rồi trả lời, “yeah, tiết đầu hôm nay thật sự rất… chán.”

“oh, thế tệ thật.” chan cười.

“hmm.” minho gật gù trước khi quay lại với hyunjin, “mày biết anh thích gì rồi đấy jinnie.”

hyunjin giả vờ vô tình khi nói, “vâng em biết rồiii. một ameri _chan_ o – ý em là americano sắp tới đây.” 

minho vờ như không nghe thấy câu nói thiếu đánh của thằng em và cậu cũng mong là chan không nghe thấy gì hết. ai mà biết anh ấy sẽ nghĩ gì hay phản ứng ra sao chứ. sau khi thanh toán, minho đứng sang một bên để chan gọi đồ và vì lí do nào đó mà thành ra cậu lại đang đợi chan.

khi chan gọi đồ xong, cậu anh với lúm đồng tiền quay sang cười với minho, “cùng ra kia đợi nhé?”

phải mất một lúc minho mới tiếp nhận được thông tin nhưng rồi cậu gật đầu và bước đến chỗ quầy lấy đồ cùng chan. trong lúc đợi đồ uống, minho quyết định mở lời trước và hỏi, “vậy, nếu anh làm part-time ở đây, nó có đồng nghĩa với việc anh được giảm giá không? hyunjin chưa bao giờ trả lời em tử tế cả.”

chan cười nhẹ, “có một chút nhưng mà em không nghe chuyện này từ anh đâu nhé.” anh kèm theo một cái nháy mắt.

minho cười tươi, mắt cậu ánh lên sự hứng thú. “có lẽ anh nên bao em vào lần sau.”

“có lẽ anh sẽ làm thế.” chan thì thầm, môi anh vẽ lên một nụ cười nhếch mép.

“đồ của các anh đây.” hyunjin bỗng dưng nói rồi đưa đồ uống cho cả hai. “hãy tận hưởng và chúc may mắn với sự nghiệp học hành nhé các anh!”

“cảm ơn nhé.” minho cười rồi nhấp lấy một ngụm cà phê.

chan cũng làm y như vậy rồi vẫy tay chào cậu em pha chế trước khi quay sang minho. “đi thôi.” chan cười.

cả hai cùng bước ra khỏi quán cà phê và đi bộ đến sân chính của khuôn viên trường. đồ uống ở trong tay với sự im lặng khó tả giữa cả hai nhưng nó lại không hề gượng gạo mà rất thoải mái. “sao anh lại làm việc part-time?” minho tự dưng hỏi.

“để kiếm thêm tiền? thêm kinh nghiệm?” chan cười sau khi nhấp một ngụm nước. “dụng cụ âm nhạc không rẻ đâu, em biết đấy.”

“vậy... chắc anh học chuyên ngành âm nhạc.” minho thì thầm, “ngầu ghê.”

chan gật đầu. “nó rất thú vị và…” anh gượng gạo chạm lên cổ mình. “em biết đấy, âm nhạc là đam mê của anh.”

minho cười nhẹ, “ngầu thật. thấy những người có đam mê thật tuyệt.”

chan ngại ngùng cười khi minho nói vậy, nụ cười anh dần tươi tắn hơn. nhưng rồi anh lại dành hết sự chú ý sang minho và hỏi, “thế chuyên ngành của em là gì?”

“nghiên cứu động vật.” minho đáp lại, “em thích động vật… kiểu rất nhiều ấy.”

mắt chan ánh lên sự thích thú. “nghe thú vị đó và anh có thể hiểu sao em luôn áp lực và mệt mỏi.”

“đúng chứ?” minho cười, “cứ như kiểu sinh viên ngành y nhưng mà là cho động vật ấy.”

“ít nhất thì em có thể tiếp xúc với các con vật trong tương lai.”

“cái hay ở đó đấy.” minho cười. “ngành âm nhạc có khó không?”

“cũng tùy. có khó và đòi hỏi nhiều nhưng mà như anh nói đấy, âm nhạc là đam mê của anh nên dù có áp lực thế nào thì anh vẫn kiên cường.” chan cười nhẹ rồi lắc đầu. “anh không biết điều đó có nghĩa không nữa.”

minho gật đầu một cách hơi thái quá, “không, không, em hiểu ý anh là gì mà. không phải là hơi khó khi vừa học vừa làm part-time sao?”

“nó khó chứ nhưng mà anh giải quyết được bằng cách nào đó. hơn nữa, làm việc ở quán cà phê như kiểu để giải tỏa căng thẳng ấy vì anh có thể làm mọi người vui.” chan lại cười.

minho có thể nhận ra điều đó vì sau vài ngày nói chuyện với chan, có điều gì ở anh khiến cậu thấy vui vẻ và bớt căng thẳng hơn nhiều. “anh có chạy thẳng đến quán cà phê ngay sau khi học xong không?” minho tiếp tục thắc mắc.

“có chứ.” chan gật đầu. “sau tiết học cuối của ngày, anh đến thẳng quán vào lúc 4:00 giờ. nhưng vì nó mở 24/7 nên ca làm của anh thường kết thúc vào tầm… 10:00 tối.”

“cái gì?” minho trông hơi sốc. “rồi sau đấy anh còn học và làm bài tập các thứ nữa?”

“yeah, anh cũng quen rồi.” chan chỉ vào đống quầng thâm dưới mắt anh.

“khắc nghiệt thật.” minho bĩu môi. “well, em chắc cũng vậy. ít khi ngủ được đủ giấc lắm.”

“đại học mà.”

“là anh nói đấy nhé.”

cuối cùng thì cả hai cũng đến sân chính của khuôn viên trường nơi mà các tòa nhà và các khoa ngành được bố trí cách xa nhau. dừng chân lại, cả hai nhìn nhau. “well, khoa của anh ở hướng kia.” chan chỉ. “vậy gặp lại em sau nhé?”

minho gật đầu rồi nở nụ cười, “chắc chắn rồi.”

“tuyệt.”

sau đó, cả hai cùng nói lời tạm biệt và bước về các khu nhà tách biệt với nụ cười vẫn giữ trên môi cùng đôi má hơi ửng hồng. minho cố không nghĩ về nó nữa còn chan thì ngẫm lại rằng hóa ra làm part-time ở quán cà phê lại đem lại cho anh một thú vui khác.

đồ uống thì giảm giá này, làm mọi người vui rồi nói chuyện với họ này…

 _và trên hết là được gặp lee minho._

* * *

**04\. mình nghĩ là mình yêu rồi**

“anh bắt đầu nghĩ là em đang _stalk_ anh rồi đấy.” chan đùa ngay khi thấy minho bước vào quán blueprint.

minho cười, giả vờ giữ mặt lạnh, “đâu phải lỗi tại em khi anh làm việc ở đây và đây cũng là nơi em hay đến nữa.”

chan cười lại, “được rồi, đồ khôn lỏi. như thường lệ hả?”

minho lắc đầu, cúi người sát lại quầy gọi đồ và lướt mắt qua cái menu, “hôm nay em sẽ đổi món. làm em ngạc nhiên đi.”

“được luôn.” chan đáp lại một cách ticnh nghịch sau khi nhận tiền thanh toán của minho.

sau đó, minho chọn một bàn rồi lôi mấy quyển sách và giấy note, tự nhấn chìm mình trong sách vở vì cậu sắp có bài kiểm tra trắc nghiệm trong 2 ngày tới. chan đã làm xong đồ uống của minho trong lúc cậu học và anh chuẩn bị gọi tên cậu. tuy nhiên, khi thấy biểu cảm vô cùng tập trung và căng thẳng của minho và cách cậu cặm cụi viết lìa lịa trên giấy khiến chan đổi ý, anh nghĩ tốt nhất là không nên làm phiền cậu.

thay vao đó, anh đi vòng qua quầy và mang đồ đến tận bàn cho minho. cậu trai đang cặm cụi học ngước lên một cách ngạc nhiên, mắt thì mở to và miệng cậu thì như chữ o khi cậu nhìn chan. “em trông khá bận rộn.” chan cười ấm áp trong khi đặt đồ uống của minho lên bàn.

khi minho vươn tay ra để cầm, tay cậu đã chạm vào tay chan trong một giây ngắn ngủi. cậu có thể cảm thấy dây kinh của mình căng tràn sức sống nhưng cậu đã thành công giữ mặt lạnh. “yeah, em có có bài trắc nghiệm sắp tới. cảm ơn nhé.” minho cười mỉm.

chan gật đầu, “nếu em cần gì khác thì đừng ngại mà gọi anh đến nhé.”

minho nở nụ cười tươi hơn, đôi mắt cậu nhìn chan với cả đống sao trời lấp lánh*. “đương nhiên rồi, chan. cảm ơn anh lần nữa.”

sau đó, chan quay đi và trở về vị trí sau quầy thu ngân. minho cũng quay lại học, đọc đi đọc lại đống giấy mà cậu đã ghi chép và một quyển sách dày cộp.

từng phút và từng giờ trôi qua mà minho không nhận thức được vì cậu đã bận nhồi hết đống kiến thức cậu đã học vào đầu. sao tiêu chí của bài kiểm tra lại căng thẳng đến thế không biết? dù sao thì cậu trai luôn cố gắng hết sức nhưng cuối cùng, cậu cảm thấy kiệt sức và áp lực như mọi khi. với khuôn mặt đang vùi trong lòng bàn tay, cậu phát ra một tiếng lẩm bẩm. minho kiểm tra điện thoại; mới có 9:00 tối và cậu cảm giác như mình sắp chìm vào giấc ngủ đến nơi. sự mệt mỏi của cậu đã chiến thắng và dần dần, đầu cậu trượt khỏi tay và va xuống bàn tạo nên một tiếng đập khá lớn.

các vị khách khác và sinh viên trong quán nhìn cậu một cách ngạc nhiên nhưng dường như đối với họ đó là một điều bình thường nên chỉ vài giây sau họ lại quay lại công việc họ đang làm. younghyun bước đến chỗ chan và thì thầm, “bạn trai của em trông như sắp chết ấy. sao em không đến xem cậu ấy thế nào đi? là thợ pha chế trưởng ở đây, anh sẽ yểm trợ cho em.”

“em ấy không phải bạn trai của em.” chan hắng giọng một cách phủ nhận trong khi làn da trắng nhợt của anh dần hiện lên chút sắc hồng.

“được rồi, bạn của em.” younghyun cợt nhả sửa lại, “cứ đi đi nhóc.”

chan bĩu môi với ông anh kia trước khi cười lại. younghyun cười mỉm, nhẹ nhàng đẩy chan ra trước. anh chàng pha chế với lúm đồng tiền cẩn thận bước đến chỗ minho, nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên lưng của cậu.

“em ổn chứ?”

minho ngồi thẳng dậy, nhấc đầu mình khỏi bàn. cậu nhìn chan một cách ngại ngùng, nụ cười xấu hổ của cậu làm anh chàng pha chế mỉm cười. “yeah, xin lỗi. thông tin quá tải.” minho đùa và chỉ lên đầu mình.

chan cười trước khi nói, “đợi một chút.”

minho chưa kịp hỏi anh thì anh đã rời đi đến quầy pha chế. không lâu sau, chan quay lại bàn của minho với một đĩa bánh nướng vừa ra lò. minho nhìn chan đầy bất ngờ nhưng anh chàng pha chế chỉ cười. “chan-“ minho định nói nhưng chan đã ngắt lời cậu.

“không sao đâu minho.” chan nói dịu dàng, nụ cười của anh còn ấm áp hơn cả món bánh nướng kia. “anh bao mà.”

“cái gì? anh không cần phải làm thế đâu, thật đấy.” minho còn đỏ mặt hơn.

chan có thể nghe thấy tiếng younghyun huýt sáo đùa cợt nên anh đã gửi đến ông anh kia một cái lườm. chàng nhân viên pha chế sau đó lại cười với minho. “nhưng anh muốn thế mà, nên không sao đâu.” chan nói với một nụ cười. “nếu em học căng thẳng như thế này thì em nên ăn chút gì đó.”

minho chỉ biết cười ngại ngùng, mắt cậu vẫn dán chặt lên chan khi cậu gật gù tỏ ra đã hiểu. “giờ em lại nợ anh thứ gì đó.” minho giả vờ càu nhàu rồi bĩu môi.

điều này làm chan cười và nháy mắt tinh nghịch với cậu. “đâu cần chứ. anh được giảm giá mà, nhớ không?”

“đồ khoe mẽ.” minho cười nửa miệng, tay khoanh lại.

chan lại cười, lúm đồng tiền của anh lại khiến tim của minho làm mấy điều như lần trước. anh chàng pha chế sau đó xoa đầu minho trong khi nhìn cậu với ánh mắt quá đỗi dịu dàng. anh chẳng nói một lời nào cả nhưng có thứ gì đó phát ra từ ánh nhìn của anh khiến minho thoải mái và mềm xèo. sau vài giây, chan cười một lần nữa trước khi quay lại chỗ quầy pha chế.

minho cầm dĩa lên và ăn bánh, mấy ngôi sao trong mắt cậu nhảy múa thành hàng* khi cậu cố kìm lại cảm giác nhộn nhạo trong bụng.

khi chan đến đứng cạnh younghyun để tiếp tục làm việc, ông anh pha chế cười và thì thầm, “anh nghĩ là em làm cậu ấy mất tập trung rồi, channie.”

“gì chứ?” chan trông bối rối, mắt anh mở to khi nhìn minho, người đang nhìn đống giấy note của mình một cách vô định trong khi nhấp cà phê, “em ấy đang tập trung, chỉ thế thôi. em đưa em ấy một đĩa bánh nướng để nạp năng lượng cho em ấy.”

“chắc chắn rồi.” younghyun mỉa mai, vỗ bôm bốp lên lưng chan trước khi rời đi để pha chế đồ uống.

chan cười với ông anh kia trước khi liếc nhanh minho một lần nữa. như thể vũ trụ đang nói chuyện với minho vậy, cậu cũng ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn về hướng chan. khi ánh mắt cả hai chạm nhau, chan giơ tay lên vẫn với cậu trước khi để lộ ra nụ cười má lúm đặc trưng.

“quay lại học đi.” chan nói bằng khẩu hình miệng một cách trêu trọc khiến minho bĩu môi.

chan đảo mắt làm minho nhìn anh rồi cười lại. cả hai cuối cùng cũng tiếp tục công việc, không để ý rằng younghyun đã đứng nhìn hai đứa với nụ cười nhếch mép suốt từ nãy đến giờ.

khoảng một tiếng sau, chan kết thúc ca làm của mình và thay đồ về quần áo bình thường trước khi cất đồng phục của mình trong phòng nhân viên. anh miễn phép và chào tạm biệt younghyun cùng mấy nhân viên nữa. sau khi đeo balo lên vai, chan dừng chân lại khi thấy minho nằm gục xuống bàn, trông em như thể đã ngủ.

anh nhẹ nhàng lay cậu dậy và minho bừng tỉnh. cậu ngáp rồi nói với giọng ngái ngủ, “có chuyện gì thế?”

chan cười nhẹ, “em vẫn ở đây sao? em nên quay lại kí túc xá nếu em thấy mệt như này chứ.”

minho duỗi người như một con mèo và cười, “em thấy buồn ngủ thôi mà. thói quen đấy.”

chan gật gù, tay lại xoa đầu minho. “well, ca làm của anh vừa mới hết và anh về kí túc xá đây. muốn đi cùng không?”

“hmm, được thôi.” minho đồng ý ngay lập tức, sách vở của cậu đã xếp gọn sẵn trong balo. “em cần ngủ.”

chan cười và khi minho dọn sách vở xong, cả hai cùng đi bộ về kí túc xá.

trên cả quãng đường, cả hai nói về những câu chuyện rất thường nhật, như kiểu nói về chuyên ngành của nhau, sở thích và kể cả câu lạc bộ hay dự án nữa. có vài câu nói đùa – và thậm chí cả mấy lời tán tỉnh – được thêm vào cuộc trò chuyện. mọi chuyện thật thân thuộc như thể cả hai đã biết nhau lâu lắm vậy.

minho đôi khi khá châm biếm nhưng cậu rất thành thật và thân thiện. chan dường như khá ngại và im lặng nhưng anh là một cười lắng nghe giỏi và có tài nói chuyện. cả hai đều có cái riêng của mình và dù họ có vẻ khác nhau nhưng sự khác biệt đó lại ăn nhập một cách hoàn hảo, họ thực sự đồng điệu với nhau.

không lâu sau, cả hai đã về đến kí túc xá nam. phòng của chan ở trên tần hai trong khi phòng của minho thì ở ngay tầng một. khi cả hai bước vào sảnh, minho quay sang và tặng chan một nụ cười đầy chân thành. “cảm ơn vì… tối nay. anh biết đấy…”

chan gật đầu, nụ cười của anh làm cả cái sảnh như bừng sáng, “không có gì. rất vui vì đã giúp được em, minho.”

“giá mà em có thể giúp anh hay trả anh lại cái gì đó.” minho gãi cổ một cách gượng gạo.

“không cần phải thế đâu!” chan cười, xoa đầu minho lần thứ ba. “thấy em vui vẻ và tươi cười thế này là đủ rồi.”

minho dường như ngơ ra sau câu nói kia, miệng cậu mở ra định nói nhưng không thể cất lên thành lời được. chan cười nhẹ rồi vẫy tay với cậu trước khi nói, “nghỉ ngơi thật tốt nhé! chúc ngủ ngon.”

sau đó, chan quay lưng và đi về phía cầu thang. minho đứng đơ ra một chỗ, cố tiếp thu điều mà chan vừa nói.

“mình nghĩ là mình yêu rồi…” minho lẩm bẩm với bản thân khi chan đã đi hẳn.

“cái này mới nha.” felix nói từ đằng sau.

minho giật bắn mình, quay lại nhìn cậu em cùng phòng với sự bối rối. “em từ đâu chui ra thế?”

“seungmin, jeongin và em vừa đi xem phim về.” felix đáp lại rồi khoác tay mình với minho. “đi nào. anh có thể kể với em người anh đang đổ đứ đừ chứ?”

“giữ bí mật tuyệt đối đấy lix. hiểu chưa?”

“em hứa mà!”

* * *

**05\. tiệc tùng rất vui cho đến khi bạn say**

đã gần một tháng rưỡi kể từ ngày minho và chan làm bạn với nhau. tình bạn của cả hai đã phát triển thành điều gì đó sâu sắc hơn, ngay cả bạn bè của họ đều tưởng là họ đang hẹn hò. đương nhiên là cả hai đều phủ nhận, giải thích rằng họ chỉ là “bạn thân” thôi.

cả hai luôn nói chuyện và cười đùa mỗi khi minho rẽ qua quán blueprint và thỉnh thoảng, khi ca làm của chan kết thúc, cả hai sẽ cùng ở lại vài phút để nói chuyện với nhau và nhấp cà phê. họ cũng hay cùng đi dạo trên sân trường, đi chơi công viên, đi xem phim – tất cả những điều mà bạn thân hay làm.

họ còn rẽ qua kí túc xá của nhau, một là cùng học bài hai là xem netflix. có đêm hai đứa còn đắp chăn ôm nhau nhưng cả hai cứ lấy cớ và bảo rằng chuyện đó “ _cực kì trong sáng_ ”.

felix toàn đùa rằng hiện tại, rõ ràng là minho với chan đang hẹn hò nhưng chỉ là họ chưa đính chính mối quan hệ của mình thôi. minho luôn nhún vai không quan tâm nhưng cậu có thể thừa nhận là có lẽ cậu thích chan hơi vượt mức bình thường.

bạn của chan, changbin cũng y như thế, toàn trêu anh về việc rõ ràng là anh đổ đứ đừ cậu em ngành nghiên cứu động vật kia rồi. chan sẽ cười trừ và đáp rằng anh chẳng vội gì mà hẹn hò với cậu vì anh đang tận hưởng tình bạn của cả hai.

dù sao thì cũng không thể phủ nhận một điều rằng cả hai thật gắn kết như mấy mảnh ghép ăn nhập với nhau vậy – được cắt ra và ghép lại một cách hoàn hảo.

minho thấy thật tuyệt khi cuối tuần này cậu không phải bù đầu với đống bài tập và bài kiểm tra nào. cậu chỉ nằm trên giường và xem netflix trên máy tính vì felix đã đi chơi với seungmin rồi. bỗng nhiên, chuông điện thoại của cậu vang lên cùng với tin nhắn mới.

**_chan:_ ** _minho hôm nay em rảnh không?_

**_minho:_ ** _không. có chuyện gì thế?_

**_chan:_ ** _khoa âm nhạc sẽ mở tiệc tối nay. em muốn đến không? ;)_

**_minho:_ ** _nhưng mà… chẳng phải cái đấy chỉ dành riêng cho khoa âm nhạc thôi à?_

**_chan:_ ** _à bọn anh có thể 1-2 người bạn khác_

**_minho:_ ** _hmm cũng được. đã khá lâu rồi em chưa đi dự tiệc :P_

**_chan:_ ** _tuyệt vời, anh sẽ gửi em địa chỉ :)_

minho cảm thấy dây thần kinh trong người cậu run lên vì phấn khích; bữa tiệc cuối cùng mà cậu tham dự là do hyunjin chủ trì, nhưng cái đó là một năm trước rồi. và… tiệc lần này là với chan.

chẳng hiểu sao cái ý nghĩ đó làm minho ụp mặt xuống gối.

cậu quyết định giết thời gian bằng cách xem tiếp netflix và đánh một giấc. trước khi cậu nhận ra thì trời đã trở tối. cậu bật tỉnh và dậy thay đồ để đi dự tiệc. minho có thể mặc áo phông cùng quần jeans mà trông vẫn đẹp như người mẫu vậy. cậu xịt một ít nước hoa mà cậu thó của felix rồi đi ra ngoài.

khi đã đặt chân đến bữa tiệc, ai đó gọi tên cậu với giọng vui vẻ, “minho!”

minho quay người lại và cười thích thú, “chào jisung.”

“điều gì đã đưa anh đến đây thế?” cậu em kia hỏi trong khi đập tay với cậu.

“bang chan mời anh.” minho nhún vai, “anh chưa đi tiệc tùng lâu lắm rồi nên là sao lại không nhỉ?”

mắt jisung mở to đầy phấn khích, “anh chan là bạn cùng nhóm trong dự án của em đấy.”

minho ậm ừ đáp lại, “hay đó. anh thì gặp anh ấy ở quán cà phê chỗ mà hyunjin làm ấy.”

vừa mới nhắc tới, chan xuất hiện cùng một cậu trai khác với mái tóc đen. “chào minho.” chan cười rồi đặt tay lên vai cậu.

“chào anh.” minho cười đáp lại.

jisung nhảy vào, “em không biết là anh cũng quen anh minho đấy, channie hyung.”

chan cười, “kiểu gặp-nhau-ở-quán-cà-phê ý. sao hai đứa biết nhau?”

minho cười mỉm đáp lại, “jisung là bạn cùng phòng của hyunjin. em hay sang phòng hyunjin chơi khi bạn trai của bạn cùng phòng em đến chiếm chỗ.”

“hay đó.” chan gật gù trước khi chỉ vào cậu trai đứng sau lưng anh. “nhân tiện đây là changbin. bạn từ nhỏ của anh. bin, đây là minho, người… mà anh kể với mày ấy.”

changbin cười nhếch mép, “rất vui được gặp anh. cuối cùng.”

“tự nhiên anh thấy sợ về điều mà chan kể cho em về anh thế nhỉ?” minho đùa làm cả ba người kia cũng cười theo.

phần còn lại của buổi tối đúng kiểu một bữa tiệc sinh viên điển hình, nào là nhảy nhót, nghe nhạc, uống rượu, trò chuyện và hơn thế nữa. chan và minho gần như là tán tỉnh nhau, bữa tiệc cho họ khá nhiều sự tự tin.

sau đó, minho nhận ra vài người quen từ câu lạc bộ nhảy nên cậu đã đi giao lưu với họ trong khi chan cũng làm như thế với đám bạn khoa âm nhạc của anh.

tuy nhiên, đến gần 2:00 sáng, có một người bên câu lạc bộ nhảy đi đến chỗ chan với bộ dạng khá ngây ngô.

“anh là bang chan phải không?”

chan cười, “đúng rồi, có chuyện gì không?”

người kia chỉ cười thầm, “lee minho có hơi… say. được rồi, cậu ấy say lắm và bọn tôi có bảo cậu ấy đi về kí túc xá để nghỉ ngơi nhưng rồi cậu ấy bảo là ‘tìm bang chan trước đã’ nên là… yeah.”

chan thở dài, biểu cảm của anh lẫn lộn giữa ngạc nhiên và buồn cười. “được rồi, cậu ấy đâu?”

người kia dẫn chan đến chỗ cái trường kỉ nơi minho đang nằm lẩm bẩm về việc đầu cậu đang xoay như chong chóng và nhạc thì quá ồn ào. chan ngồi xuống cạnh cậu, đặt tay mình lên cánh tay cậu. “min, sao ta không về kí túc xá của em nhỉ?”

minho lẩm bẩm mấy từ không rõ nghĩa nên chan đành cẩn thận kéo cậu dậy, đỡ cậu bằng cách vòng tay qua hông của cậu. “tôi sẽ lo từ đây, cảm ơn nhé.” chan cười thân thiện với mấy cậu ở bên câu lạc bộ nhảy.

anh bảo jisung và changbin về sự việc và sau khi hai đứa chào tạm biệt anh, chan thực sự đã đưa một minho say bí tỉ về kí túc xá.

khi đã vào đến phòng của minho, chan đặt cậu lên giường một cách cẩn thận nhất có thể. minho vẫn còn năng lượng để nói mấy lời khá trẻ con để chống đối nhưng chan chỉ nhìn cậu rồi cười. “em uống nhiều quá đấy nhóc.” chan lắc đầu, “hay là em chỉ rất tệ trong việc kiểm soát tửu lượng của mình thôi?”

minho đảo mắt rồi ngồi dậy dù cậu có cảm giác cả căn phòng đang xoay chuyển. “em có thể kiểm soát lượng rượu mình uống, cảm ơn anh! em chỉ có rất nhiều suy nghĩ trong đầu và em nghĩ là uống rượu sẽ làm tâm trí em thoải mái!”

“yeah, giải pháp sai rồi.” chan trông như một phụ huynh nghiêm khắc. “uống rượu không giúp em lâu dài đâu, bạn anh ạ.”

minho càu nhàu rồi bĩu môi trước khi kéo lấy tay chan. cậu anh với lúm đồng tiền thở dài rồi ngồi xuống cạnh minho. minho ậm ừ thỏa mãn, không nhận ra là cơ thể cậu đang di chuyển một cách vô thức. chỉ trong vài giây, cậu đã ôm lấy cánh tay của chan và dựa đầu mình lên vai anh.

chan dường như không phiền mà chỉ cười rồi luồn tay qua mái tóc mềm mại của minho. có lẽ minho là một con mèo vì cậu đã kêu ư ử trong họng vì hành động đó.

và rồi cậu nhấc đầu dậy, đôi mắt nhắm hờ nhìn thẳng vào chan. anh cũng làm như vậy, nhìn minho trong lúc nghiêng đầu khó hiểu. minho nở một nụ cười ngây ngốc, mắt cậu chớp chớp khi cậu thì thầm, “môi anh đẹp quá.”

chan có thể ngửi thấy mùi rượu từ miệng minho nhưng nụ cười quyến rũ của cậu khiến anh như bị trúng bùa vậy; hơi thở của cả hai như hòa vào nhau.

chan thì thầm đáp lại, “của em cũng thế.”

cũng chẳng mất nhiều thời gian để minho chạm môi với chan, hôn anh một cách mạnh bạo. chắc là do rượu, hoặc đơn giản là vì đó là điều cậu luôn muốn làm. chỉ có minho mới biết được.

dù thế nào thì chan cũng đáp lại sau một lúc chần chừ, phối hợp với sự mạnh bạo của minho. minho rên rỉ giữa cái hôn khi anh chàng má lúm đưa lưỡi sang khoang miệng cậu. điều này làm chan hứng lên và rồi anh nắm lấy hông của minho, nhấc cậu lên một cách dễ dàng.

với việc minho đang ngồi trên đùi anh, chan hôn cậu sâu hơn và tham lam hơn. minho thì chìm đắm trong xúc cảm và rồi cậu cũng đưa lưỡi ra và lập tức tranh giành thế chủ động. dù chan thắng nhưng minho không hề chịu thua mà bắt đầu mút lấy lưỡi anh và nhận được tiếng gầm gừ từ chan.

bàn tay đang vẩn vơ khắp người cậu của chan khiến minho phát điên, nhất là khi tay anh vuốt ve sống lưng của cậu ở dưới lớp áo. minho mút rồi cắn rồi lại hôn môi chan, càng ngày càng muốn nữa. cậu càu nhàu khi chan rời môi cậu nhưng rồi cậu lập tức im lặng khi anh chàng khoa âm nhạc kia hạ môi anh xuống cổ của cậu.

khi chan mút lấy điểm đặc biệt nhạy cảm của cậu, minho rên lên rồi ngửa cổ ra sau trong thỏa mãn. hông cậu vô thức ma sát với người chan, tay cậu thì bám lấy vai chan. chan quay lại với môi minho, hôn cậu một cách nồng nhiệt.

nhưng khi minho nắm lấy vai chan chặt hơn và hông cậu rướn lên cọ sát với anh nhiều hơn, chan bừng tỉnh khỏi ham muốn và rời cậu ra. anh mở mắt ra rồi lấy tay giữ hông minho lại. cậu trai kia than vãn khi chan nhẹ nhàng nhấc cậu dậy khỏi đùi anh và đặt cậu nằm xuống.

“anh xin lỗi, min.” chan nhìn cậu một cách dịu dàng nhất có thể, “anh… em đang say. anh nghĩ chúng ta không nên làm chuyện này bây giờ.”

minho bĩu đôi môi đang sưng lên vì hôn của cậu. “anh là đồ mất vui.” minho đặt tay lên đũng quần chan.

chan nhanh chóng nhấc tay minho ra và thay vào đó, anh đan tay hai người với nhau. anh đặt những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên những đốt ngón tay của cậu rồi nhéo má minho với tay còn lại. “anh cũng muốn chứ minho, nhưng anh sẽ không làm điều này khi em say. anh sẽ làm chỉ khi em tỉnh táo để nó… sẽ đáng nhớ và thân mật hơn.”

minho thở dài, mắt cậu mờ đi vì sự buồn ngủ. sau khi chịu thua chan, cậu dựa đầu mình lên vai anh. chan mỉm cười rồi vòng tay kéo minho vào một cái ôm ấm áp, “anh sẽ ôm em thay vì làm vậy được chứ? đến khi em thiếp đi.”

“hmm.” minho ậm ừ thể hiện sự bằng lòng, mắt cậu nhắm nghiền.

chan tiếp tục bao bọc cậu trong vòng tay của mình, đặt vài nụ hôn lên đỉnh đầu cậu nữa. minho đã chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ và không nhận thức được mấy nụ hôn đang trải lặt vặt trên đầu mình. chan ngắm nhìn vẻ đẹp đầy mộng mơ và dịu dàng của người nhỏ tuổi hơn, đặt một nụ hôn cuối cùng lên chóp mũi của cậu.

_có lẽ minho không phải người duy nhất đang đắm chìm trong tình yêu._

“anh yêu em.” chan thì thầm, tin rằng minho sẽ không nghe thấy.

cũng chẳng sao cả. anh cũng muốn nói cho cậu biết vào một ngày nào đó nhưng có lẽ không phải hôm nay. 

* * *

**06\. có lẽ em đã làm mọi thứ rối tung lên**

ngày hôm sau, minho tỉnh giấc với cơn đau đầu âm ỉ và đầy chuếnh choáng. với đôi mắt nheo lại cùng cái đầu xoay như chong chóng, cậu ngồi dậy và lần mò chút ánh sáng yếu ớt trong phòng. cậu nhớ là cậu đã dự tiệc cùng chan và cậu cũng nhớ rõ ràng về chuyện cả hai làm _… và chuẩn bị làm_ đêm qua.

lẩm bẩm trong xấu hổ, minho chôn mặt vào tay và hò hét trong nội tâm. không lâu sau đó, khoảng trống bên cạnh giường cậu lún xuống một chút khi felix ngồi xuống. “channie hyung đưa anh về đây đêm qua.” cậu em với những đốm tàn nhang mỉm cười, “anh ấy nói là anh bị say khi dự tiệc. anh thấy thế nào rồi? anh cần gì không?”

minho thở dài rồi lắc đầu. “anh thấy rất choáng váng nhưng anh sẽ ổn thôi.” cậu dừng lại một vài giây, chần chừ một lúc trước khi lấy đủ can đảm để hỏi, “thế… chan có nói gì không? nhắc đến hay nói thêm bất cứ điều gì?”

“hmm.” felix lục lại trí nhớ một chút trước khi đáp lại, “không hẳn. anh ấy nói là… gì ý nhở… à! anh ấy muốn anh gọi điện hoặc nhắn tin cho anh ấy khi anh đã tỉnh.”

“được rồi, cảm ơn lix.”

“không vấn đề gì ạ.”

felix quay lại giường của mình, cầm lấy máy tính và tiếp tục làm bài tập. còn minho thì lấy điện thoại từ chiếc bàn cạnh giường và gọi chan.

“alo? em dậy rồi sao? tuyệt quá, em thấy thế nào?”

“em ổn.” minho đáp lại. “đau đầu kinh khủng nhưng mà nói chung là ổn.”

“thật tốt khi nghe điều đó.” chan cười nhẹ ở đầu dây bên kia.

minho cười thầm trong lòng, “yeah, well… cảm ơn anh vì đêm qua.”

nhưng rồi minho nhận ra rằng “đêm qua” cũng đồng nghĩa với việc cả hai người _make out_ với nhau. cậu giật mình hoảng loạn rồi nhanh miệng thêm vào, “anh biết đấy, vì bữa tiệc, vì đã chăm sóc em khi em say quên cả trời đất… và vì đã đưa em về đây.”

“tất nhiên rồi.” chan nói một cách dịu dàng. “anh sẽ là kiểu bạn gì nếu cứ bỏ mặc em ở đó chứ?”

“phải rồi.” minho cười trừ, cố giấu đi sự hồi hộp của mình.

hoặc là chan quên mất việc mà minho-say-xỉn đã làm, hoặc là anh đang từ chối nhắc đến nó.

dù sao thì cả hai vẫn tiếp tục nói chuyện điện thoại, hầu hết là về những việc thường ngày như mọi khi và về việc trường lớp rồi nói lời động viên nhau. khi cuộc gọi kết thúc, minho dành cả ngày để làm bài tập và chan cũng vậy.

ngày tiếp theo là một ngày học trôi nhanh hơn bình thường, có lẽ là vì minho có điều gì đó đang mong đợi ở cuối ngày. cậu lại ghé qua quán blueprint, bắt gặp chan với nụ cười tươi rói. minho thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì chan không hề thay đổi gì sau chuyện mà cả hai đã làm đêm bữa tiệc.

khi minho đứng trước quầy gọi đồ, cậu mỉm cười, “em sẽ uống như mọi khi… nhưng anh đã biết điều đó rồi.”

chan cười, “đương nhiên là anh biết rồi.”

minho cười với anh và chan cười đáp lại. nhưng bầu không khí lại có chút gì đó gượng gạo; nó không gượng gạo đến mức ngạt thở nhưng rõ ràng là có điều gì đó.

minho hắng giọng và chỉ tay về phía chiếc bàn nào đó, “vậy, em sẽ học ở đằng kia nhé.”

“được rồi, chúc may mắn.” chan cười, “đồ uống của em sẽ tới ngay.”

minho gật đầu rồi đi kiếm chỗ. cậu lấy máy tính và vở ghi ra khỏi balo. khi cậu cố học những gì trong vở và tra cứu những thứ mà cậu cần, tâm trí cậu không thể ngừng nghĩ về hành động của cậu đêm qua đã ảnh hưởng như thế nào đến tình bạn với chan.

_nhỡ anh ấy tránh mặt mình thì sao?_

_nhỡ anh ấy sẽ cảm thấy khó xử thì sao?_

_nhỡ anh ấy nghĩ mình là-_

khi một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng đặt lên vai cậu, minho thoát khỏi dòng suy nghĩ và xem bàn tay kia là của ai. chan cúi xuống cười với cậu trong lúc đặt cốc cà phê xuống bàn. “em ổn chứ? em trông có vẻ căng thẳng, kiểu hơn mọi khi ấy.” chan nhìn cậu đầy lo lắng.

minho lắc đầu rồi nở nụ cười, “không, em ổn. chỉ… chắc là buồn ngủ thôi, anh biết đấy…” cậu dứt lời với nụ cười đầy gượng gạo.

chan cười nhẹ, tay anh chuyển từ vai lên đầu cậu, nhẹ nhàng xoa mái tóc mềm mại. “em cần ngủ sớm hơn, em biết chứ?”

minho đảo mắt rồi trả treo lại, “xem ai đang nói kìa, anh bang.”

chan nhún vai, “ai nói đâu.”

“trời ạ, anh đang làm em xao nhãng đấy!” minho càu nhàu rồi nhẹ nhàng đẩy chan đi. “quay lại làm việc đi!”

“vâng thưa ngài.” chan vừa cười vừa đáp lại tinh nghịch.

anh chàng pha chế quay lưng bước đi với một nụ cười và minho lại hét trong nội tâm một lần nữa.

từng giờ trôi qua và minho đang hoàn thành đống đề với ghi chép ngay trong quán và phê. chan cũng đang bận bịu với công việc và đôi khi minho có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười ngọt như rót mật vào tai của anh văng vẳng đâu đó, chắc là vì trò đùa của anh younghyun hoặc là vì anh đang nói chuyện với khách hàng.

khi đồng hồ chỉ 10:00 đêm hay khi ca làm của chan kết thúc, minho đã ngủ gật mất, đầu cậu gục xuống bàn. chan quyết định ngồi xuống đối diện minho, cười nhẹ nhàng khi anh vươn tay ra vuốt tóc cậu rồi nói, “dậy đi nào đồ ngái ngủ.”

minho lẩm bẩm trước khi ngồi thẳng dậy, nhìn chan với vẻ mệt mỏi, “đã 10 giờ rồi sao?”

“đúng.” chan gật đầu, định trêu minho một chút với cái nhướn mày đầy láu cá, “em đang đợi anh sao?”

“làm như là thế ý.” minho bĩu môi, “em chỉ quên mất giờ giấc thôi.”

chan tiếp tục bật cười và tiếng cười của anh như âm nhạc đối với minho vậy. chan có biết điều đó không nhỉ? anh đúng là chuyên ngành âm nhạc mà. anh có thể tạo ra một bản nhạc bằng tiếng cười của mình ấy chứ.

mặt minho dãn ra, nhưng nó dần trở nên vô định và đơ ra. cậu nhìn chằm chằm cốc cà phê trên bàn với ánh mắt trống rỗng và vô hồn. chan nghiêng đầu rồi nghiêng người gần lại với cậu, “min, em ổn chứ?”

minho kéo bản thân về thực tại, nhìn chan với ánh mắt ngây ngốc, “sao cơ?”

chan nở nụ cười đầy lo lắng. “hôm nay trông em hơi mất tập trung đấy. có chuyện gì sao?”

“không, không hẳn.” minho cười nhẹ, “chỉ… nghĩ về một vài điều thôi.”

“oh? điều gì vậy?” chan nhìn cậu với ánh mắt tò mò.

“chỉ là… mấy thứ riêng tư thôi, anh biết đấy.” minho nhín vai, gượng cười để chuyện này qua mau.

anh chàng pha chế nở nụ cười tin tưởng rồi gật đầu, “được rồi, nếu em cần ai để dựa vào thì anh ở ngay đây nhé.”

“cảm ơn, chan.”

vài phút sau, cả hai quyết định quay về kí túc xá. làn gió đêm lướt qua da họ và lá trên cây thì xào xạc, minho tự nhiên thấy mọi thứ quá im lặng. sẽ có lúc cậu và chan đi bộ dưới trời đêm và không nói gì nhưng sự im lặng đó lại thoải mái hơn.

_nhưng bây giờ, cậu cảm giác như mình đang bị nghẹt thở vậy._

với cái hắng giọng nhẹ nhàng nhất, minho quay sang bắt chuyện, “thì… bữa tiệc tối thứ bảy tuần trước khá hay ho. em không ngờ có vài thành viên của câu lạc bộ nhảy cũng đến đó.”

“oh, phải.” chan nói, “nhiều sinh viên khoa âm nhạc là thành viên của câu lạc bộ hay làm bạn với thành viên trong đó mà.”

“em hiểu rồi.” minho gật gù.

“em đã có một buổi tối vui vẻ chứ?”

“đương nhiên”. minho giả vờ rùng mình, “trừ đoạn em say ra.”

đến đây, chan bật cười. “vậy sao? em đã trông như một đứa bé to xác vậy.”

“đừng có trêu em.” minho bĩu môi, “em đã tỉnh dậy với cơn đau đầu như búa bổ.”

“em đã quyết uống nhiều thế cơ mà.” chan cười nhếch mép, “chưa bao giờ anh nghĩ là anh sẽ thấy cảnh em dính người như thế.”

minho nhăn mặt, giả vờ như cậu không nhớ gì, “em sao? em mà dính người á?”

“yeah.” chan cười tươi hơn, gần như là trêu trọc, “em muốn âu yếm rồi hôn hít. em cứ càu nhàu rồi bám dính lấy anh.”

“giờ chuyện đó đáng xấu hổ thật đấy.” minho lẩm bẩm trước khi hỏi sâu hơn, “thế… em còn làm gì đáng xấu hổ nữa không?”

“bọn mình _make out_ , nếu chuyện đó tính là đáng xấu hổ với em.” chan nói như thể đó là điều _bình thường_ và đương nhiên nhất vậy.

minho lại lẩm bẩm, hai tai cậu đỏ ửng lên. không phải là cậu không nhớ chỉ là cậu thực sự _muốn quên nó đi._ “chôn em xuống hố luôn đi, trời ơi, chan… em rất xin lỗi về việc đó.”

chan lắc đầu nhưng minho không thể hiểu nổi tông giọng quá-đỗi-bình-thường của anh, “không sao mà, đừng lo lắng về chuyện đó nhiều quá.”

“em không cố ý khiến anh thấy khó xử đâu.”

“anh đâu có, đừng bận tâm nữa.”

cái tông giọng hờ hững, đầy lãnh đạm của chan khiến minho lo muốn chết. _đây có chắc không phải chuyện lớn đối với anh ấy không? hay anh ấy chỉ đang cố tránh nói về chuyện này? nhỡ anh ấy chỉ đang tỏ ra lịch sự trước mặt mình nhưng thực ra anh ấy đang rất khó chịu thì sao?_

“em-“ minho chuẩn bị nói gì đó nhưng khi cả hai đi đến gần sảnh của kí túc xá, điện thoại của chan bỗng rung lên. anh làm khẩu hình miệng “đợi một chút” với minho trước khi nghe điện thoại. vài phút sau, chan quay lại nhìn minho với vẻ mặt hối lỗi, “xin lỗi vì anh phải rời đi đột ngột nhưng mà changbin với jisung đang cần anh cho dự án âm nhạc. bọn anh đang kiểu hơi… vội ấy.”

minho gật đầu, nở nụ cười thông cảm, “chắc chắn rồi, chúc may mắn nhé.”

chan mỉm cười lần cuối nhưng mắt anh không hề nhìn minho một lần nào. anh còn không nhìn về hướng của cậu. chan đặt điện thoại lên tai và nghe máy với changbin. sau đó anh chạy vào trong kí túc xá, đi thẳng cầu thang lên tầng hai.

minho đứng một mình ở sảnh, cố gắng kiềm chế sự run rẩy ở hai tay mình.

“ _em làm vậy sau bữa tiệc bởi vì em muốn được ở cùng anh cả đêm.”_ đó là điều minho muốn nói nhưng anh chàng với đôi má lúm đã đi mất rồi.

_“vì em đã nghe thấy điều anh nói trước khi em chìm vào giấc ngủ. là anh thực sự có ý đó hay anh cũng chỉ say như em và bị rượu làm cho mụ mị?_

* * *

**07\. khoan đã anh yêu em sao?**

minho chưa thể ghé qua quán cà phê trong hai đến ba ngày nay vì công việc trường lớp càng ngày càng bận bịu, có lẽ là bởi kì thi giữa kì đang đến gần. nhưng hôm nay là một ngày khác và cậu có chút rảnh rỗi hơn; đương nhiên là cậu vẫn phải học rồi.

_không phải là cậu muốn gặp chan đâu._

sâu trong thâm tâm, minho lại muốn nói chuyện với anh chàng má lúm đồng tiền đó. có chuyện cậu thực sự muốn làm rõ – thực ra là để nói điều gì đó với anh càng sớm càng tốt. chuyện này làm minho bồn chồn bởi cậu chưa từng cảm thấy thế này bao giờ, tự nhiên chan xuất hiện và cuộc sống của cậu dường như bị xáo trộn. hai ngày không được gặp chan khiến cậu phát điên vì cậu có rất nhiều điều muốn nói.

thật đáng tiếc là chan không ở blueprint khi cậu tới. tim cậu trùng xuống, xung quanh cậu như xuất hiện những đám mây đen. _“lạ thật đấy. giờ là ca làm của anh ấy mà.”_ minho nghĩ thầm.

mặc dù vậy, minho vẫn bước đến quầy gọi đồ, nơi cậu gặp younghyun. minho cười nhẹ, “cho em một cốc americano ạ.”

younghyun cười đáp lại, nhập đơn hàng vào máy, “có ngay nhé.”

minho gật đầu và người anh lớn tuổi hơn có thể nhận ra đôi mắt buồn bã của cậu, anh ta chỉ nghiêng đầu và cười nhẹ, “em tìm channie sao?”

“à, gì ạ?” giọng minho suýt nữa lộ rõ vẻ run rẩy, “à không, không hẳn. em đến để học. em có kì thi sắp tới.”

younghyun gật gù với nụ cười vẫn giữ nguyên. “được rồi, chúc em may mắn nhé!”

phần lớn trong tâm trí minho thực sự muốn hỏi rằng chan đang ở đâu nhưng cậu quyết định không nhắc tới chuyện đó nữa. thay vào đó, cậu đợi đơn hàng của mình trước khi kiếm một bàn ở góc nào đó yên tĩnh. sau khi tìm được chỗ, cậu bắt đầu học, mong rằng tâm trí cậu sẽ dừng ngay trò mơ mộng về chan và mấy cái lúm đồng tiền đáng ghét của anh.

nhưng khi minho nghiên cứu mấy đoạn phim mà giáo sư của cậu gửi cho cả lớp, tâm trí cậu lại trôi dạt về đâu một lần nữa.

rõ ràng là felix với mấy người bạn của cậu đã nói đúng. cậu cũng đã thừa nhận với bản thân rằng cậu đang yêu thầm chan nhưng sự thật vô cùng day dứt là cậu có lẽ đã làm bay màu tất cả những cơ hội được ở bên anh chỉ vì sự say xỉn đã khiến cậu buông thả bản thân như thế.

có lẽ là minho đang phản ứng thái quá, và suy nghĩ quá nhiều nữa. có lẽ là chan không thực sự để tâm và minho chỉ đang suy diễn mọi thứ thôi. dù chuyện có thế nào, dù suy luận của minho có đúng hay không thì cái cảm giác bồn chồn và cảm giác tương tư đang ảnh hướng đến cậu – điều mà cậu chưa từng trải nghiệm qua. thực ra là cậu cũng có từng trải qua một hay hai lần gì đó rồi nhưng chưa lần nào _nghiêm trọng_ như thế này.

tự kéo bản thân về thực tại, minho lắc đầu xua đi những suy nghĩ linh tinh rồi lại dán mắt vào màn hình máy tính.

những giờ đồng hồ tiếp theo trôi qua rất nhanh. minho bận bịu học bài trong khi càng ngày càng nhiều sinh viên ra vào quán. tuy nhiên, chan vẫn chưa đến. cậu cố gắng không nghĩ nhiều về chuyện đó và cho rằng anh chàng pha chế có chuyện khác quan trọng hơn phải làm. mặc dù một phần nhỏ trong cậu muốn thấy anh.

nhưng rồi đồng hồ chỉ 10:45 đêm và thật sự không có dấu hiệu nào là chan sẽ đến nữa. minho nghĩ đến việc gọi điện hoặc nhắn tin cho anh nhưng ngón tay của cậu lại dừng lại giữa chừng mỗi khi cậu cầm lấy điện thoại. thở dài não nề, cậu thu dọn sách vở và đứng dậy khỏi chỗ ngồi. sau đó cậu nói lời cảm ơn với younghyun và cúi đầu lịch sự chào anh ta trước khi đi khỏi cửa.

minho vừa mới đặt chân ra ngoài quán cà phê thì mắt cậu đã phải mở to ngạc nhiên. cậu không ngờ là sẽ gặp người cậu mong đợi cả ngày chỉ ngay ngoài quán cà phê.

“oh.”

“chào em.”

cả hai nói cùng một lúc khiến chan thì cười khúc khích còn minho chỉ nở nụ cười nhẹ nhìn anh. “em vừa mới học xong à?” chan mở lời trước.

minho đáp lại với cái gật đầu, “vâng. còn anh thì nghỉ làm hôm nay sao?”

“yeah.” chan cười, đầu anh cũng gật gù theo cậu, “anh phải xin nghỉ một ngày vì jisung, changbin với anh phải hoàn thành đoạn nhạc cho kì thi giữa kì. hạn cuối để nộp… là vài phút trước.”

minho cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hẳn khi chan nói vậy. “à em hiểu rồi.” minho nói, “vậy sao anh lại đến đây giờ này? làm bù ca à?”

“à, không. anh đến mua cà phê thôi.” chan cười trong khi nhét tay vào túi áo, “em sẽ đợi anh chứ? sau đó chúng ta sẽ cùng đi dạo.”

“oh, được thôi.”

vậy là minho đợi chan ở bên ngoài để cậu anh khoa âm nhạc đi vào quán và mua đồ uống. sau vài phút, chan quay ra với một chiếc cốc trong tay và một nụ cười tươi rói trên môi. “chúng ta đi nhé?” cậu gật đầu.

cả hai bắt đầu bước đi. như mọi khi, quãng đường cả hai đi luôn chìm trong im lặng, có lúc thì gượng gạo nhưng có lúc thì rất dễ chịu. sau một lúc đi quẩn quanh và lang thang, hai người cuối cùng dừng chân ở cái sân trước giảng đường, hầu như chẳng còn sinh viên nào ở đây nữa. chắc chỉ có tầm hai đến bốn người nhưng họ chẳng để ý đến hai người đâu.

cả hai cùng ngồi xuống ngắm nhìn bầu trời sao lấp lánh trên cao. “đoạn nhạc thế nào?” minho hỏi.

chan chỉ cười và nói, “bí mật. anh sẽ cho em nghe khi kì thi giữa kì kết thúc.”

“trời ạ, chẳng vui gì cả.” minho bĩu môi, nhẹ tay đẩy chan một cái.

anh vẫn chỉ cười rồi dựa vai vào minho, “em phải chờ đợi đó!”

minho càu nhàu, giả vờ dỗi rồi đẩy chan ra. cả hai cùng bật cười, tiếng cười vui vẻ làm sáng bừng cả màn đêm. không gian lặng đi một chút khi chan nhấp cà phê còn minho thì ngồi nghịch ngón tay của mình. đến khi không thể chịu được nữa, minho hít một hơi thật sâu và phá vỡ sự im lặng kia.

“chan này…”

“hmm?”

minho đảo mắt trong thâm tâm, tự nhiên thấy hối hận vì việc đã lên tiếng. nhưng với việc chan đang nhìn cậu với anh mắt hồi hộp và đầy dịu dàng, cậu không thể nào lùi bước được nữa. cậu lại hít một hơi thật sâu và nuốt ngụm, “về cái đêm hôm bữa tiệc ấy… khi anh đưa em về phòng và em…”

chan nhẹ nhàng ngắt lời cậu rồi lắc đầu, “min, anh đã bảo là mọi chuyện đều ổn mà. em không cần lo lắng về nó đâu.”

“không, nghe này chan.” giọng minho đã vững vàng hơn và có chút to hơn. cậu cắn môi lo lắng, “em đã không say tới mức _không_ nhận thức được là em đã làm gì. em đã _rất_ tỉnh và có thể điều khiển được bản thân mình. em làm tất cả những việc đó vì _em muốn thế_. nhưng em không hề nhận ra là anh có thể đã hoảng loạn hay khó xử hay… em không biết nữa, em đã đẩy anh ra xa vì sự ngu ngốc đó.”

chan đã nhanh chóng nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên đầu gối của minho trong lúc tặng cậu một nụ cười trấn an, “minho, nếu anh khó xử hay kiểu thế thì anh đã bảo em rồi. anh muốn em mà… em biết đấy, anh cũng muốn như vậy lắm nhưng chỉ là anh không muốn nó xảy ra khi em đang say. anh thấy điều đó không đúng chút nào. em cũng đâu đẩy anh ra xa. điều đó cũng đâu khiến anh tránh mặt em, được chứ?”

minho từ từ gật đầu. “vậy thì tốt rồi. à còn điều này nữa…” cậu ngại ngùng hắng giọng, “sau chuyện đó… em biết bọn mình đã ôm nhau và well, em nghĩ là anh đã tưởng rằng em đã ngủ rồi nhưng mà…”

hai má của chan dường như hơi ửng hồng trong khi anh cắn môi nhưng anh vẫn gật gù ý bảo minho tiếp tục. “em đã nghe thấy điều anh nói. anh… anh có thực sự có ý đó không?” minho hỏi với đôi tai đang dần chuyển sang màu đỏ.

chan ậm ừ, hướng mắt lên nhìn bầu trời sao để bình tĩnh lại. sau khi đã sắp xếp được suy nghĩ trong đầu, anh quay lại nhìn minho với đôi mắt đầy sự chân thành. “anh có, minho. từng chữ một, anh đều thật lòng.” chan mỉm cười, tay anh nhẹ nhàng siết lấy đầu gối cậu.

minho phải cắn môi để ngăn bản thân cười. nhưng khi chan cười thầm vì điều đó, minho đã buông thả và nở nụ cười tươi nhất chưa từng thấy, rồi một tay cậu che mặt ngại ngùng còn tay kia thì đẩy chan ra.

“sao em lại hỏi thế?” chan cười trong lúc xích lại gần hơn.

minho đảo mắt, “tại sao ấy hả? bởi vì em _nghĩ_ em cũng yêu anh.”

“ _nghĩ_ thôi á?” chan cười nhếch mép rồi nhướn mày.

“anh im đi.” tai minho nóng bừng lên khi cố ngăn chan cợt nhả. “em cũng yêu anh. anh vui chưa?”

“chưa hẳn.” chan tiếp tục trêu đùa, anh thấy thích thú trước cái cách mà tai minho càng ngày càng đỏ hơn.

minho than vãn, “chan!”

người lớn tuổi hơn thì cười khúc khích vui vẻ rồi vươn tay ra vỗ lấy đùi minho. “được rồi, anh đùa thôi.” chan cười ấm áp, “anh vẫn sẽ nói là em đã trông như một đứa bé đáng yêu và cực dính người đêm đó.”

“làm ơn dừng lại đi trời ơi.” minho bĩu môi, nheo mắt lại cảnh cáo. những chấm long lanh trong mắt cậu vẫn còn và chúng lấp lánh như vì sao trên trời vậy, “em chỉ… muốn anh ở lại với em đêm đó thôi. _em chỉ muốn ở bên anh thôi_.”

“nếu vậy thì em chỉ cần bảo anh thôi mà. anh sẽ rất vui lòng đáp ứng.” chan cười.

“yeah,” minho thở dài, “nhưng em không biết nói thế nào. em đâu có giỏi những thứ này vì em chưa bao giờ cảm thấy… như này và kiểu đó.”

“anh hiểu rồi.” chan hôn phớt lên mũi minho, “nhưng từ giờ em có thể nói với anh mọi thứ, được không?”

minho gật đầu, cậu nở nụ cười trông như một con mèo vậy. điều này làm chan bật cười trước khi anh kéo cậu sát vào người anh và ôm chặt lấy cậu. minho lập tức mềm xèo trong vòng tay chan, cậu thở ra thỏa mãn khi cậu chôn mặt vào ngực anh. tay cậu cũng vòng qua người anh, ôm anh còn chặt hơn và những gì cậu nhận từ anh là tiếng cười nhẹ.

“anh vẫn nợ em vì đã dừng chuyện mình đang làm dở đấy.” minho đùa, nụ cười nhếch mép của cậu nửa đáng yêu nửa tinh nghịch, “felix ngủ qua đêm ở phòng jeongin với seungmin đêm nay rồi.”

chan lại bật cười, tay anh vươn lên nhéo má minho, “đó có phải là yêu cầu duy nhất không, thưa cậu lee?”

“phải đó,” minho cười khúc khích, “có lẽ phải khuyến mãi thêm vài nụ hôn nữa.”

“có ngay đây,” chan đáp lại, “ _thời gian với chan và vài nụ hôn cho minho_ có ngay đây*.”

và đó là cách mà cả hai kết thúc một ngày trên giường của minho, cười đùa và trêu nhau khi chan nằm trên minho. cốc cà phê của chan trên bàn cạnh giường giờ đã trống không và bị bỏ quên.

anh đặt lên môi minho một nụ hôn, nhẹ nhàng hơn lần trước nhưng vẫn đủ nồng nhiệt để minho hứng lên. chan đưa lưỡi liếm môi dưới của minho trước khi nhịp nhàng xâm chiếm lấy khoang miệng cậu. minho hé miệng chào đón anh, đưa lưỡi cậu ra đáp lại.

họ hôn nhau không dứt như thể họ không bao giờ hết dưỡng khí vậy, môi và lưỡi như thể khiêu vũ với nhau. minho rời ra một chút chỉ để thì thầm giữa cái hôn. “anh có vị như cà phê vậy.” cậu cười rồi luồn tay vào tóc chan, cuốn lấy vài lọn tóc của anh.

ngón tay chan bắt đầu vẽ vài vòng tròn nhỏ trên làn da trần ở hông minho, anh hôn phớt lên môi cậu vài lần trước khi nói, “và em thích nó đúng chứ?”

“em _nghiện_ nó.” minho cười nửa miệng, ghé sát mặt lại với anh để cả hai lại chạm môi với nhau.

chan thích công việc part-time ở quán cà phê bởi nhiều lí do và minho thích đến đó để uống cà phê ngon trong lúc học bài. đúng vậy, chan vừa kiếm thêm được chút tiền vừa giao tiếp với mọi người để khiến họ vui vẻ. và cũng đúng nốt khi minho đến đó vì cậu căn bản là nạp năng lượng bằng cà phê, thứ yêu thích mà cậu dùng để giảm căng thẳng.

nhưng trên hết, cả hai đều yêu nó vì đó chính là thứ kéo họ đến với nhau.

_và thật sự mà nói, đó mới chính là điều thú vị nhất._

* * *

**08\. phần kết: không gian tràn ngập tình yêu**

được nghỉ cả một ngày không phải đi học đồng nghĩa với việc minho có thể dành thời gian với chan và hôm này, cả hai đều ở cùng nhau tại quán blueprint trong khi chan vẫn làm việc. cả tháng hai này lúc nào cũng có khuyến mãi đặc biệt và đồ uống vị _limited_ vì rõ ràng đây là tháng dành cho mấy cặp yêu đương. ca làm của chan giờ chuyển sang buổi sáng và anh vừa mới nhận ra là mình đi làm hơi sớm hơn mọi khi nên có mỗi anh và minho là hai người duy nhất trong quán. younghyun hình như cũng ở đây nhưng anh ta đang bận với việc giấy tờ trong phòng quản lí.

trong lúc chưa có khách, minho ngồi lên quầy thu ngân, nhìn chan bê mấy thứ ra để chuẩn bị làm đồ uống loại limited. anh chàng pha chế cười khi anh mang ra một hộp hạt rắc hình trái tim. “anh nghĩ là hyunjin đã ăn vụng cái này mấy ngày trước.”

“em hiểu mà.” minho cũng cười, “hạt rắc ngon hơn anh nghĩ đấy.”

“hmm, cũng đúng.” chan cười thầm trước khi đặt hộp đồ xuống quầy và quay sang nhìn minho, “mọi người thường không ghé qua quán cho đến tầm 7:30 vì đây là ca sáng. mà giờ mới có 7:00…”

“ừm thì…?” minho cười khúc khích khi chan đứng giữa hai chân cậu, tay anh thì đặt trên hai đùi cậu vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng.

chan đặt một nụ hôn lên môi của cậu trước khi cười dịu dàng, “muốn anh dạy em pha đồ uống không?”

“em biết pha cà phê đấy đừng đùa.” minho nói rồi cả hai cùng bật cười.

chan bĩu môi nhìn cậu. “anh biết điều đó mà. ý anh là kiểu… làm đồ uống ở đây ấy.” mắt anh ánh lên sự thích thú.

minho gật đầu rồi nhảy xuống khỏi quầy thu ngân, “được rồi, sao lại không chứ?”

và đó là cách mà cả hai cùng đứng ở quầy pha chế cười đùa chỉ vì một món đồ uống. chan đứng sau minho, một tay anh ôm lấy cậu, tay còn lại thì cầm tay cậu. anh hướng dẫn cậu phun whipped cream và syrup lên trên sao cho đẹp mắt nhưng minho lại đùa nghịch khiến cái chỏm whipped cream cao như núi vậy.

“trời ơi! minho! nhiều quá rồi!” chan bật cười trước đỉnh-everest-tí-hon được phun trên chốc mocha dâu tây, “sao có thể-“

minho cười tự tin, “càng nhiều càng tốt chứ!”

thờ dài chịu thua, chan đưa cậu lọ syrup chocolate và tạ ơn trời, minho đã đổ nó một cách tử tế. nhưng đến đoạn rắc hạt lên, minho lại đổ nhiều hơn cần thiết một lần nữa trong lúc cười to.

“trông đáng yêu mà!” minho nói, “quá phù hợp với valentine. có _rất nhiều tình yêu_ trong này đó.”

“thứ duy nhất đang có _rất nhiều_ chính là tình yêu anh dành cho em đó.” chan nhướn mày đầy tinh nghịch trước khi nhìn tổng thể cốc đồ uống mà minho đã làm. “chà, trông nó có vẻ đẹp mắt hơn khi đã xong nhỉ.”

“em bảo rồi mà.” minho cười nhếch mép rồi nghiêng đầu hôn chan một cái.

chan nhanh tay đẩy cốc nước ra xa để tránh bất kì tai nạn nào trước khi quay sang chạm môi với minho. với cốc nước đã cách họ một đoạn, chan đáp lại nụ hôn của minho, tay anh vòng qua hông cậu kéo cậu lại thật gần. minho có vị như mocha dâu tây vì lúc nãy cậu có nhấp một ngụm và điều này khiến chan càng muốn hôn cậu thật sâu đến khi mụ mị cả đầu óc. 

nhưng anh biết rõ là việc này hơi thiếu đứng đắn ở nơi làm việc. vì vậy, sau một hồi dây dưa, anh dừng lại một chút rồi đặt những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên khắp mặt cậu. minho chẳng thể kiềm được tiếng cười khúc khích của mình nữa, cậu như tan chảy trong vòng tay của chan.

lại muốn nghịch thêm tí nữa, minho chấm một ít whipped cream ở trên quầy rồi quệt lên mặt chan. chan bật cười trước khi làm y hệt như thế với minho khiến người nhỏ tuổi hơn bĩu môi giả vờ dỗi.

tiếng cười khúc khích của họ dần giảm đi khi younghyun đi ra khỏi phòng quản lí với biểu cảm khá hứng thú. “chà chà.” anh ta cười. “trông cái kia có vẻ ngon đấy.”

“cảm ơn, em làm đấy.” minho lại cười đắc thắng làm chan cũng bật cười.

younghyun cười thầm, chỉ tay lên cái mặt cười được vẽ bằng whipped cream. “hai đứa đáng yêu đấy nhưng chan nên bắt đầu dọn dẹp đi vì khách sắp đến rồi.”

“vâng ạ.” chan gật gù.

younghyun cầm cốc nước mà minho đã làm lên và nhấp thử một ngụm. anh ta lập tức nhìn minho với ánh mắt công nhận, thậm chí anh ta còn lẩm bẩm, _“có lẽ mình nên bảo chúng nó cho món này vào menu”_ sau đó đi ra sau quầy thu ngân. minho mỉm cười, nhìn chan với đôi mắt lấp lánh, “em sẽ để anh dọn nhé.”

cậu tiến sát lại để hôn chan một lần nữa nhưng trước khi rời khỏi người anh, cậu nghiêng đầu một chút để liếm vết kem tươi còn sót lại trên mặt chan. cậu không hề nói một lời nào sau đó mà chỉ cười ngây thơ trước khi vẫy chào ông anh younghyun đang đứng ở quầy rồi đi ra kiếm một bàn để ngồi. sau khi tìm được một chỗ, minho ngồi xuống rồi lấy giấy ăn từ trong balo của mình để lau đi vết kem trên mặt sau đó bắt tay vào làm bài tập trên lớp.

chan chỉ biết đứng đơ ra, tự cười ngây ngốc với chính mình khi cảm thấy má anh dần nóng bừng lên. _đúng là không gian tràn ngập tình yêu mà._

**end.**


End file.
